An Unexpected Alliance
by clouisewise
Summary: Just a collection of short copdoc drabbles from my tumblr page! They are completely unrelated, and mostly terrible, but I really want to get them in one place.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Lauren just sat at her desk in awe of how her life ended up being so perfect.

Her small family had just moved into a new house, boxes still surrounding her in the study, and her wife had accepted a new position at work that paid better and required almost half as many hours. She absent mindedly places her hand on her ever-growing baby bump and her smiles grows even larger.

Yes. Her life was perfect.

Tamsin gently cleared her throat from the doorway, and when Lauren looked up from the book she was pretending read, the doctor smiled even larger at her wife. But then she noticed Tamsin wasn't exactly smiling back, her face contorted nervously.

"What's wrong, Tamsin?"

The blonde's eyes shift from side to side, and she looks down at her feet as she shuffles them awkwardly.

"Don't be mad", she says quietly.

Suddenly feeling quite nervous, Lauren carefully stands and starts to make her way over to Tamsin.

"What happened?"

"Just promise me you won't be mad."

"I won't be mad", Lauren huffs out impatiently. "What happened?"

Tamsin sighs, and offers Lauren a sheepish grin before turning her head to look at something down the hallway. She offers the unseen person or thing a nod, and within seconds Ethan stumbles into the doorway to join his parents. Tamsin scoops him up, flinching at the shocked gasp that escapes Lauren's lips as she gets a good look at his face – he has a black eye, already red and swollen, and she notes a missing tooth in his already toothy grin. His Oilers jersey, 2 sizes too big and hanging down past his hands, has small blood drops down the front of it.

"Hi momma!", he says happily, waving at her.

Lauren gives Tamsin a look, trying to keep her anger in as she holds her hands out for Tamsin to deposit their son in to. Tamsin does, and returns to look at her feet nervously as she waits for Lauren to finishes looking Ethan over.

"What happened, buddy? Does your head hurt?"

"Mommy and I were practicing outside!"

"Practicing?", Lauren questions as she gently squeezes his arms and legs to see if they're bothering him at all. She waves a hand in front of her confused son's face, checking to make sure his eyes are following her hand as it moves. "What were you and mommy practicing outside in the snow? It's too cold to practice."

Tamsin hangs her head even further, suddenly remembering that Lauren had told her earlier this morning that she and Ethan should stay inside today, as the temperature was dropping fast and a snow storm was on the way. Of course, Tamsin couldn't just sit around on one of her only days off without challenging her hyper-active four year old to a pick-up hockey match.

"I was teaching him how to slapshot", the valkyrie says sheepishly.

"Slapshot?", Lauren looks up from Ethan and to her wife with an eyebrow raised. "How did our son end up with a black eye and a missing tooth if you were teaching him to slapshot?"

"She was letting me goalie!", Ethan says proudly, showing off his new missing tooth like it was a prize. Lauren's jaw drops as she sends Tamsin an angry, pointed look. Tamsin sighs again, knowing that she was in for it – this was certainly not the first time Ethan has ended up hurt because they were practicing hockey, not even the second or third time; the last time, he had ended up needing to get stitches, and Lauren made Tamsin promise not to let him tend the goal any more.

"Why don't you go get an icepack from the freezer and put it on that eye, champ. Mommies need to have a little chat."

He nods to Tamsin, and Lauren sets him down so he can go to the kitchen. Tamsin bends down to brush errant strands a pale blonde hair out of his eyes and place a slobbery kiss on his cheek, to which he giggles out an 'ewwww' and runs off towards the kitchen. Lauren resists the urge to tell him not to run, deciding to instead focus all of her anger on her wife.

"You promised, Tamsin. You could have really hurt him."

"I know… I know! I'm sorry, baby. I really am. I just… he really wanted to play", Tamsin forces a small smile. "How can I say no to that kid?"

Lauren huffs and walks over to lean against her desk, her swollen ankles tired from what little standing she was doing.

"He's not even five, Tamsin. You're his mother. Tell him_ no_."

"I just hate being the bad guy, you know? I just want him to be able to do everything. Even if it might hurt him a little, at least he gets to do it."

Sighing, Lauren pushes herself up off of the desk to go back up to her wife and wrap her up in a loving embrace – yes, she was mad Ethan got hurt. Again. And she was mad that Tamsin had broken one of her promises about their son's extracurricular activities. Again. But she knew that her wife had the best intentions; she just wanted to make Ethan happy. And how could Lauren argue with that? They would just have to have a talk on how to keep Ethan happy _and_ out of the hospital.

Ethan wandered back to the study, and icepack pressed gingerly against his swollen eye, just as Lauren finally gave in and placed a soft kiss to Tamsin's pouting lips. Another giggling 'ewwww' pulled the women from their embrace, and Tamsin bent down to pick the small boy up.

"Besides", she said as she tickled his sides, "chicks dig a guy with battle wounds, anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

"He's getting fat", Tamsin dead panned, her elbows propped up against the side of the changing table.

Lauren chuckled as she gently grabbed the giggling baby's flailing legs, and lifted him up to replace his dirty diaper.

"He's not _fat_, Tamsin. He's a baby."

"Yeah", Tamsin said as she leaned forward to place a kiss to the baby's soft cheek, "a _fat_ baby. How much longer until I can start getting our kid into something cool? I'm thinking hockey, but I bet he'll really like karate or –"

"_Tamsin_. He's barely 8 months old."

The valkyrie chuckles as she ruffles the fine blonde hair that is finally starting to grow on his head – being so protective of her own hair, Lauren had to calm Tamsin down when she noticed he was still bald after a few months, insisting that he was eventually going to grow some. The baby happily gurgles, raising his tiny (and _chubby_, Tamsin notes) hand to try to grasp at the strands of her long hair that have fallen over his face.

"Ethan, tell your momma you want to be a hockey star when you grow up and play for the Oilers. Tell her you're going to start more fights than anyone and _always_ win them."

Laughing at Tamsin's twisted form of baby talk, Lauren hoists the baby up from the changing table and snuggles him close to her body. She peppers his face with little kisses, causing him to erupt in little giggles. Tamsin, a huge smile on her face, walks over to join her wife and son, engulfing both of them in a hug.

"Ethan," Lauren coos as Tamsin places a loving kiss on her cheek, "tell mommy that she's _crazy_."


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren enters the apartment, reaching a hand up to rub a sore spot just below her neck. Normally should would place her briefcase on the table next to the door, and her coat in the closet, but today she was just far too tired to bother. Not to mention that the distinct sounds of her son's wailing could be heard throughout the apartment, causing her to care even less about where her belongings ended up. Sighing, the doctor throws her briefcase and jacket over the back of the couch and ascends the stairs in search of her wife.

It doesn't take long to follow the crying to her and Tamsin's bedroom, where she finds the valkyrie holding the baby with her back turned to the door.

"Is he still not feeling well?", Lauren says quietly as she walks in to the room.

Tamsin spins around, and Lauren is shocked to see that she is crying too. Lauren bypasses her trip to the bathroom to fetch the thermometer, and instead heads straight to her wife to wipe the tears from her face.

"Hey, hey", she soothes, "what's wrong, beautiful?"

"It won't stop crying!", Tamsin lets out in a panic, gently bobbing up and down and rubbing circles on the baby's back with the heel of her hand.

"_He_, Tamsin. _He_. Stop calling our son an _it_", Lauren extends her arms with an amused grin on her face. "Let me see him."

The woman happily complies, carefully handing the crying baby to Lauren. Lauren takes him to the bathroom to gently clean his face and take his temperature, and when she returns she hands Tamsin a cool rag to wipe her own face with. The blonde takes it, her own sobs finally slowing down as the baby's start to do the same – she had been home with baby Ethan, who was teething, all day today and it had been an uphill battle to say the least. He had been finicky all afternoon, but about an hour before Lauren had gotten home from work he had starting wailing and Tamsin couldn't seem to get him to stop.

Her face now clean, Tamsin looks up at Lauren, who had finally rocked the baby to sleep. Slowly, Tamsin raises from her place on the edge of the bed and gives Lauren a sweet kiss.

"_Thank you_."

Lauren hums happily in response, placing one kiss on Tamsin's cheek and one on her son's blonde curls.

"You were doing fine, Tamsin. He just had to tired himself out; tomorrow, we'll go get more of those teething rings. And…?" Lauren trails off, smiling.

"And I won't let the neighbor dog snag them off of the patio", she finishes. "I didn't know how much those stupid plastic things really helped."

Lauren broadens her smile, stifling her laughter as to not rouse their finally sleeping son.

"Well now you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin sighs as she unlocks the door to the apartment. The detective looks around for signs of her wife, but finds the main floor empty. Setting her gun and badge in the designated baby-proofed drawer, she makes her way up the stairs while gently saying Lauren's name.

"In here!"

She makes her way to the baby's room, and laughs when she sees Lauren sitting cross-legged in the center of the room, waving around a toy and calling their son's name. The doctor spins around and offers her a dazzling smile before returning to her task.

"What on earth are you doing?", Tamsin questions.

"He's just be leaning against the toy chest staring at me for the past 15 minutes. I thought I could bribe him over", Lauren holds up Ethan's favorite toy, a stuffed wolf that Dyson had given him at a few weeks ago when the group braved the zoo (it ended in disaster; Ethan spent the entire time a sobbing mess, Tamsin was playing the overprotective mom, and Lauren felt bad that they had to call their outing off early), "but he seems content just _looking_ at it."

The valkyrie smiles as she pushes herself off of the door frame and walks over to Lauren. Tamsin extends a hand to her, which she takes and slowly raises. Ethan gurgles happily, turning his attention to the toys in the toy box.

"He'll walk when he's ready, Lauren. Give him time, he's a _baby_ still after all."

"Yeah", the doctor sighs, dropping the stuffed wolf to her feet , "I guess you're right."

"Damn straight I'm right", Tamsin offers Lauren her best smile. "I missed you both."

"And we missed you, too. Well, _Ethan_ did. Very much so. _I_ was okay."

Tamsin chuckles and leans forward to catch Lauren's smiling lips in a light kiss. Having not seen her in almost two days, the current case she had been working on taking up all of her time, Tamsin was happy to finally be home with her family. Suddenly, Lauren feels something gently grasp at the leg of her pants – looking down, the doctor's jaw drops as Ethan gazes up at her with sharp green eyes, his wolf in his tiny hand. Her mouth still agape with shock, she looks back to Tamsin, who offers her a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"Guess he was ready?"


	5. Chapter 5

The words are still echoing in Tamsin's head as she carefully leads Lauren's up the stairs, a protective hand not leaving the small of her wife's back since they left her doctor's office.

It's a boy.

It's a _boy_.

Smiling goofily to herself as she unlocks the door, Tamsin can't help the happy chuckle that bubbles out of her. Lauren, also still reeling from the doctor's visit, smiles in Tamsin's direction before placing a hand on either side of her face and kissing her lovingly. She pulls back and places her forehead against the blonde's.

"And what's so funny, detective?"

"We're having a _boy_", Tamsin says excitedly, still chuckling. "_Another_ one. As if Ethan wasn't already a handful."

Lauren laughs now, too, thinking of how their four year old was going to react to the news of having a little brother. Luckily, the couple had time to prepare before Dyson returned him to them – Uncle Dyson had decided that Ethan would benefit from an exciting hike in the woods today, which Lauren was very hesitant to agree to at first. But Tamsin practically begged Lauren, and the doctor couldn't say no to that pout. She couldn't deny that she was looking forward to a few hours alone with her wife; with the baby on the way and Ethan getting ready to start school in the fall, these moments would soon be hard to come by.

"What are we going to name him?", Tamsin blurts out suddenly, taking a step back to smile at Lauren. "Because, uh, I have ideas. Good ones. _Great_ ones, even. "

"We are not going to name him _Fritjof_", Lauren deadpans. "No one will even be able to say it. He'll be tormented – and don't even get me started on how difficult it would be for a small child to even attempt to spell."

"But how about –"

"_Or_ after any of the Oilers players. Not going to happen, Tamsin."

"Ales is a _great_ name", Tamsin pouts. "He _needs_ a good, strong name. Like or Arvid. Or maybe Klaus, I like Klaus."

Lauren sits down on the couch gently, happy to be off of her sore feet. Her pregnancy with Ethan had been easy; she never got morning sickness, her ankles never got swollen, and she barely showed. With this pregnancy, however, she was having a much harder time – larger than she had ever been in her life, and more uncomfortable than she remembers ever being with Ethan, the doctor can already tell that their second born is going to be quite the handful.

"I like Dominic", Lauren says as Tamsin fetches her a glass of water from the kitchen. "And Bryan."

"No _way_. Bryan sounds too much like my sister's name."

They both shudder, neither of them a fan of Tamsin's older sister Brynja. Lauren graciously accepts the glass from Tamsin, who motions for Lauren to prop her feet up on her lap as she sits down on the couch. The doctor complies, humming happily as Tamsin pulls off her shoes and begins to rub her feet. They enjoy the quiet, knowing that as soon as their hyper-active four year old gets home it will be long since forgotten. Lauren lays her head back on the armrest of the couch, happy that Tamsin's skilled hands are paying such close attention to her tired extremities.

"How about Espen?", Tamsin says quietly.

Lauren opens her eyes and looks at her wife with an eyebrow raised.

"Espen?"

"It comes from Ásbjörn", Tamsin says matter-of-factly. "It means '_bear god_'. Which, okay it sounds silly, but it means strong. Strong and noble."

The valkyrie looks over and catches Lauren's eye with her goofy grin still plastered on her face, her green eyes sparkling.

"Just like his momma."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Tamsin_", Bo says sternly, "get in there. _Now_."

The valkyrie, holding the bag of ice she received from a sympathetic nurse against her already bruising cheek, stares daggers at the brunette. Bo huffs in frustration and barges up to the blonde, bending down and invading her personal space.

"Lauren needs _you_. Not _me_. Or _Kenzi_. Or _Dyson_. _You_. Now get your ass in there."

Tamsin pouts, and shakes her head childishly at the succubus.

"No", she whines, "she's just going to hit me again."

Kenzi, who had been observing the exchange with an amused grin on her face from across the hospital's small waiting room, finally gets up and occupies the seat next to the deflated valkyrie. She places a gentle hand on Tamsin's shoulder, causing her to shift her murderous gaze away from Bo.

"Dude. She's having a _baby_. What did you expect?"

Tamsin hangs her head. She lets the arm holding the ice to her cheek fall, and Kenzi has to stifle the laughter that threatens to overtake her – Lauren got a solid hit on Tamsin's face. The mark is already bright red and purple, accentuated by pink smears running down Tamsin's face where the melting ice mixed with the blood from the small cut just under the valkyrie's green eyes.

"I can't believe she hit me. _Hard_."

She looks up at Bo, bewildered, and shakes her head.

"_Really_ hard!"

"Well", Bo says as she straightens up, looking side long at her best friend and joining her in trying to stifle their laughter, "in Lauren's defense, you _did_ tell her to suck it up."


	7. Chapter 7

"So what you're telling me", Lauren questions as she brings her forefinger and thumb up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "is that my son broke another boy's arm over a _sandwich_?"

The principal of Ethan's school sighs as she leans forward in her desk – in all her years as an administrator, she can honestly say she's never had to call a young boy's parents over a _sandwich_. When his teacher had brought him in to the office, the fourth grader holding a bloody paper towel against his nose with one hand and a bagged peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the other, she almost didn't believe her eyes when it was Ethan Lewis. She had immediately called Lauren, who left in the middle of an appointment with a particularly stubborn shifter to come pick her son up. She had also called his other mother, Tamsin, but was surprised when her call was sent to voicemail. Tamsin was a busy detective, she knew, but she was surprised that the woman would screen a call from her son's school.

"Yes. It seems the other boy tried to take the sandwich from another student and Ethan thought he could handle the situation better than the teachers."

"He was being so mean to Greg, momma", Ethan pleads from his seat next to Lauren. "The teachers weren't going to do anything to help him!"

Lauren let's out another sigh, and is happy for the interruption her wife makes when she finally barges in to the principal's office.

"I'm here, I'm here", she huffs as she closes the door behind her. She kisses Lauren on the cheek in greeting before taking the principal's extended hand and shaking it. As she sits down in the chair to the far right, leaving her son in the middle, she looks him up and down with an eyebrow raised. "And what do we have _here_?"

Ethan hangs his head, knowing that later his mom was going to give him another stern talking to about battle and honor – he never understood them, but every time Ethan caused trouble at school or hockey practice, Tamsin always pulled him aside and lectured him.

"I'm sorry, mom", he says quietly.

The rest of conference was tense, Lauren too upset to really say anything and Tamsin refusing to stray from her snarky remarks, even with the principal of their son's school. As a result of the fight, Ethan got suspended from school for 5 days, which sent Lauren into a rant on why it was completely unnecessary to deprive their son of education for _any _reason. The argument resulted in the sentence being decreased to only 2 days of suspension and 3 days of after-school detention, as well as a suspension from the school's hockey team for the remainder of the season. Now Tamsin and Ethan were both about to erupt into another fit of arguments, but Lauren quickly thanked the principal with a tight smile on her face and dragged them both out of the office.

As they exited the school, the small family stopped at the top of the stairs and shared a group sigh. Tamsin bends down and eyes Ethan seriously; the valkyrie wipes away his tears with her thumb, and gently ruffles his pale blonde hair.

"At least you won."

Lauren gasps, and slaps Tamsin's shoulder playfully. Tamsin immediately stands and laughs at her wife, an amused '_what?_' falling from her lips between her laughs. Ethan just looks up at his parents, blood still trickling from his nose and mouth, and offers them a toothy grin.

"Only 'cause you taught me how to fight, mom."


	8. Chapter 8

_Why are your palms so sweaty?_

Because you're nervous, dumbass.

_I'm not nervous. I have nothing to be nervous about._

What if she says _no_?

The valet pulls Tamsin from her thoughts, clearing his throat as he extends a hand to take the keys from her. She shakes her head in order to clear her mind before offering the young man a curt smile and dropping the keys in his hand.

Lauren exits the car as Tamsin walks around and holds the door open for her, and smiles broadly at Tamsin as they make their way in to the restaurant. She looks beautiful, her hair curled and cascading over her shoulders, the pale blue dress she picked out fitting her perfectly.

_This has to be perfect._

It will be. It has to be.

They make their way to the table, Lauren being surprised that Tamsin reserved the back private room where they could be alone. The happy couple orders champagne, and after the waiter leaves them with their glasses, Tamsin takes a huge sip for courage before clearing her throat.

"Well", she says as she sets her glass down. "We've been together three years, you know."

Lauren smiles at Tamsin, a sparkle in her eyes as she raises an eyebrow at the valkyrie.

"Yes. I know."

"And uh, we have a kid, you know", Tamsin swallows nervously, bringing her hand up readjust the collar of the shirt that seems far too tight now. Lauren chuckles and rolls her eyes in the blonde's direction, thinking of the small baby with eyes so like the valkyrie's that they had just left with Kenzi.

"I am aware, yes."

Tamsin wipes her sweaty palms on the pants leg before sending one across the table to grab one of Lauren's.

"I love you, okay? I need you know that. No matter what has happened or will happened, I love you."

Suddenly nervous, the doctor drops her smile and leans a little closer to Tamsin as she places her other hand on top of Tamsin's.

"I love you too", she says carefully. "Is everything okay? Are you _feeling _okay?"

"I _feel _like I'm _dying_", she accidentally blurts out, and pulls her hand out from between Lauren's quickly to cover how own mouth. Of course she feels like she's dying, she's never been this nervous in any of her lifetimes, but that probably wasn't the most romantic thing to say. "Shit, I didn't mean to say that."

A serious look falls over Lauren's beautiful features. She extends a hand to brush an errant strand of hair off of Tamsin's face before cupping her cheek. Tamsin leans in to the contact, happy for the cool hand against her burning face.

"What's going on, Tamsin?"

Suddenly feeling nauseous, Tamsin quickly pushes her chair back and stands to do small paces and take deep breaths.

_Get your shit together, Tamsin._

She's going to say no.

_We have a __**kid**__ together. She __**loves**__ me._

That doesn't mean she's going to say _yes_.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Tamsin decides that just pacing around the room isn't going to accomplish anything. She catches Lauren's worried eyes and offers her a wary smile before making her way to her and quickly falling to one knee. The valkyrie stuffs her hand in her jacket pocket and pulls out the small velvet case that has been weighing on her for a week now, almost dropping it as she extends it to Lauren.

"Just… fuck. Just marry me, okay? Please? Please say yes so I can stop freaking out and we can enjoy the rest of our date?"

Lauren, mouth agape, looks back and forth between the small box and Tamsin's face. Tears start to well up in her eyes, but she fights them with a huge smile that threatens to crack her face in two. The doctor extends her shaking hands and opens the small case (_You should have done that, you idiot; now she'll definitely say no_), revealing a simple but beautiful band with one large diamond in the middle. The tears fall freely now, Lauren not caring about the make-up that's starting to run down her face.

"Tamsin", she says quietly, "stand up. Please."

"Are you saying no?", Tamsin says in a panic, standing her ground. "Is it because I forgot to open the box?"

Lauren laughs through her tears, and extends both her hands to grab the valkyrie's face and pull her in for a searing kiss.

"Of course I'm not saying _no_, you idiot. I'm saying _yes._"

Ecstatic, Tamsin let's out an excited 'whoop' and jumps up to pump her fist a few times. She smiles down at Lauren, who smiles back, before leaning back down to kiss her girlfriend – no, her ___fiancé._

"Happy anniversary, doc."


	9. Chapter 9

Anon prompt: CopDoc-Can you do one over Lauren telling Tamsin she is pregnant?

* * *

Lauren sat on the toilet staring at piece of plastic held tightly in her hand, and let a chuckle bubble out of her as she tossed it in to the trashcan to join the other three just like it. Her head spinning, she operated on autopilot as she slowly stood and washed her hands – the smile never leaving her face, and more happy chuckles falling from her lips periodically as she rubbed her hands together under the hot water. Just as she motioned to turn the water off, she heard the front door open and close and the bellowing of her wife as she came home from a long day of work.

"Lauren?", Tamsin called out for her as she walks further in to the house, dropping her keys in the dish by the door, "I'm home, babe. Today was complete _shit, please _tell me you got the chance to run out and get more beer?"

Lauren heard the valkyrie let out a relieved sigh as she opened the fridge, followed by the distinctive _pop_ of a beer bottle being opened. Nervously wringing her hands, and trying to reign in her thoughts, Lauren slowly descended the stairs. Tamsin catches sight of her as she rounds the corner and smiles through the beer bottle pressed against her lips.

"There she is!", Tamsin says as she lowers the bottle and walks over to greets Lauren with a loving kiss. "How are you, hotpants?"

"Oh, I'm okay. Boring day", Lauren lies, placing a soft kiss on the valkyrie's cheek. "How was work?"

Tamsin takes a step back and jumps over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions with a solid thud, narrowly avoiding spilling her already almost empty beer all over herself. Lauren chuckles as she ventures to the fridge to fetch her wife another beer.

"I had to chase down this particularly fucking gross skunk ape that stole a bunch of shit from some old broad's estate sale. He ran straight in to Light territory, where I got my ass handed to me by some stupid shifter kids."

"Shifters?", Lauren walks around the couch to eye her wife carefully, looking for any injuries. She hands the fresh beer to Tamsin, which she happily accepts. "Are you okay?"

The valkyrie send a shit eating grin her way and offered the doctor a wink before pulling back the collar of her jacket to reveal one small cut with a single stitch in it.

"Fared much better than they did."

"Where was Dyson?"

"He and the succuslut had some other leads to follow."

"Well", Lauren sighs as she takes a seat next to Tamsin on the couch and takes her empty bottle from her – Tamsin had a _terrible_ habit of placing the empty bottles between the couch cushions, swearing up and down that she'll remember to grab them later (of course, later never came, and when Lauren stumbled in exhausted from the lab in the wee hours of the morning and collapsed on the couch, she usually found them with her head or the boniest part of her hip). "I'm glad you're okay. If it makes your day any better, I have some news."

Tamsin pops open the fresh beer and tosses the cap on to the coffee table to join her empty bottle.

"News?", she says with a raised eyebrow as she takes a long sip. "Good or bad?"

Lauren fights the urge to blurt the word 'good' out, and instead shrugs. Tamsin leaves her eyebrow arched at the doctor and motions with her hand for her to continue.

"Well, you know that experiment I've been working on? The one for… uh, the one for us?"

Immediately, Tamsin forgets her beer and sits up to take Lauren's hand. She eyes the doctor seriously, looking for any tell-tale signs of either good or bad news etched on the doctor's face. Just as the valkyrie knew would happen, though, Lauren is excellent at hiding her true emotions.

"And?"

"It worked", Lauren says quietly, letting a small smile pull at the corner of her lips.

"It _worked_?", Tamsin repeats. Lauren's experiment had 'worked' a few times before, only to not really work in the end, leaving both of them feeling much worse than they probably should have – she was not ready to get excited just yet, though she couldn't deny that her heart was definitely beating faster and there was a smile she was holding back that would threaten to break her face in two. "Like, you figured it out 110% and you know you _can_ do it now, or…?"

"Tamsin. It _worked_. I'm _pregnant_", Lauren whispers. Unable to hide her excitement any longer, Lauren lets out an uncharacteristically excited squeak and wraps her arms around the valkyrie's neck. Tamsin, her brain still wrapping around the words, fell against her wife with her eyes wide and mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find words.

"You're… _pregnant_?"

Lauren pulls back and nods excitedly at the blonde, who takes a huge sip of her beer before placing it on the coffee table.

"With… _my_ kid?"

"_Of course_ with your kid, Tamsin."

"And you're sure?", the valkyrie questions, sending a nervous glance to Lauren's taut stomach, finding it hard to imagine. "Like, _really_ sure?"

The doctor chuckles at her.

"I've already done_ three_ tests. And I have one more upstairs, just in case. I'll do a blood test at the lab tomorrow… but yes. I'm pretty sure."

Not needing any more assurance, the valkyrie lets out an excited cheer, fist pumps and all, before pulling Lauren in to a tight embrace. The doubt would come later – Lauren's doubts on her ability to devote the time a child deserved to him or her, Tamsin's doubts about whether or not she will make a good parent at all. They will fight over baby names, Tamsin's erratic working hours, the apartment they'll have to move out of, and the apartment they end up moving in to, what kind of car to buy, what color to paint the baby's room, and every single thing in between. But right now, in each others arms, they only felt the purest kind of happiness either of the had ever felt in their lives.

"We're having a _baby_. You're having _my_ baby", Tamsin says as she slowly breaks the embrace, peppering Lauren's cheeks and forehead in gentle kisses. Lauren smiles at her, relishing in the feeling of Tamsin's soft lips on her skin and the palpable feeling of joy emanating off of both of the women. "_Our _baby."

Grabbing both sides of Tamsin's face, Lauren pulls her in for a searing kiss. The doctor presses their foreheads together, a single tear escaping only to be wiped away by a gentle sweep of Tamsin's thumb on her cheek.

"We're having a _baby_."


	10. Chapter 10

Anon prompt: Tamsin and bo fighting over who's kid is cuter. (They both had kids with lauren, idk how or why the details arent necessary lauren is just that badass lol)

* * *

"How do you know he's even _yours_, Tamsin?", Bo shouts as she throws her arms up, frustrated at the valkyrie. "I mean seriously, how do you know that spell didn't backfire on you? Karma for being such a _bitch_ all the time?"

She lets out an angry growl, and bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from erupting in a string of curses at the brunette.

"How do_ you_ know she didn't get succu-knocked up by someone _else_?"

Lauren hangs her head into her hands, sighing as her ex-girlfriend and wife argued. Six year old Charlotte, the splitting image of Bo, was sitting at the doctor's feet with baby Ethan, appropriately the spitting image of Tamsin, trying to reach him how to play with her dolls. She would roll her big brown eyes and huff at him when he giggled and placed the arm or leg of one in his mouth, which only caused the toddler to giggle more.

"Just _look_ at Charlotte", Bo says, causing Lauren to raise her head and eye her seriously in warning – Bo and Tamsin arguing was nothing new. In fact, it had been one of the _few _constants in the doctor's life over the past decade or so. Their mostly harmless bickering only became more frequent when Bo found out that Lauren had gotten pregnant through a spell her and Tamsin had accidentally stumbled upon when looking for ways to combine their essence, as is custom in the rites of a fae marriage. Bo, who was so flabbergasted that Lauren was going to be having a child with the valkyrie, had barged in to Lauren and Tamsin's apartment and tried to scoop up Charlotte, who was only about 4 at the time. After many months of petty arguing and just as petty custody battles, the three had finally found a precarious peace. 2 years later, the peace was still just as fragile. "She looks just like me. Ethan _barely_ looks like you. He could be _anyone's_ kid."

Lauren's offended '_hey now_' goes unnoticed as Tamsin takes a threatening step forward and invades Bo's personal space.

"That is such bullsh- _crap_. Such bull_crap_. _Look_ at him", she turns her head to send a dazzling smile at Ethan, who had just began to gnaw on the leg of one of Charlotte's Barbies. "He looks just like me. He's _beautiful_."

And Tamsin was right - even at only a year old, Ethan was _definitely_ the spitting image of his mother. His pale blonde hair clung to his head in loose curls, and his eyes were the same piercing green color as the valkyrie's. He inherited Lauren's strong jawline and chin, but he was without a doubt Tamsin's son.

"Yeah, well", Bu stammers as she raises her chin defiantly, "Charlotte is _cuter_."

"You're _blind_, succuslut. Ethan is a hell of a lot cuter than her. Look at that hair, and those eyes."

"He's chewing on a _Barbie_. He must have inherited your hair _and_ thick head, huh?"

Tamsin's string of curses was interrupted by Lauren quickly standing and picking up baby Ethan as she ushered Charlotte to go play in the other room. Once Charlotte was settled on the couch in the living room watching Finding Nemo and Ethan was put down for a nap, Lauren stomped back in to the kitchen and stared daggers at both of the other women with her arms crossed. Bo immediately resheathed the dagger she had pulled out, and Tamsin released her loose hold around the succubus' throat – as reluctant as Lauren was to admit it, this was not the first time she had barged in on the women like this. They straightened themselves and looked down at their feet, both feeling guilty as soon as they noticed the annoyance etched all over the doctor's face.

"Can we _please_", Lauren breathes out, "not argue about the children _in front of_ the children?"

Sighing, they both mumble apologies simultaneously.

"I don't think it's fair to either of them, or to _me_, to have to watch their mother's argue over who is the better looking child."

"You're right", Tamsin says quietly, "We don't mean anything by it, babe. Just, uh, playful banter, you know?"

She hits Bo's shoulder (probably a little harder than necessary) to emphasize her point. Bo fights the glare she wants to send the valkyrie and sends a tight smile in Lauren's direction instead.

"Yeah. _Playful_."

Lauren rolls her eyes as she returns to her seat at the kitchen island. She sits down in a huff, hanging her head in her hands again. Tamsin slowly saunters up and places a kiss on her cheek, an action which Bo follows. The two women may not get along, sure, but at the core of everything they have one very important thing in common – _Lauren_. They both love her, and would both do anything for her. They both have a child with her, which doesn't make for the simplest of situations, but they make due. Tamsin loves Charlotte as much as she does Ethan, and Bo loves Ethan as much as she does Charlotte. What matters to them is that each child is a piece of the woman they both love so much, not so much who the other half of their chromosomes happen to come from. And, though neither of them will ever say it out loud, they _suppose_ that there could have been less favorable donors.

"We're sorry", Bo starts as she sends a sheepish smile to Tamsin before looking Lauren in the eyes. "We love you. All four of us do."

Tamsin places another gentle kiss to Lauren's forehead, and pulls back to return Bo's smile before nodding in agreement.

"And that's all that matters."


	11. Chapter 11

Anon prompt: tamsin being a panicky and overprotective mom (:

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?", Tamsin says with panic on the edge of every word. "I mean, do you think we left enough diapers? And formula, did you stock up on formula? What if Espen gets sick? And what about Ethan, who's going to read Ethan a bedtime story?"

Lauren chuckles at her wife, always amused by the overprotective side that only came out when they had to leave their boys for a night or two. Or when they drop them off at school or daycare. Or during hockey matches. Or when they took them to the playground.

_Okay_, Lauren thinks, _so maybe Tamsin has made a habit of being a little bit of a worrier_.

"_Dyson_ will read him a bedtime story", Lauren says as she leans across the center counsel and places a gentle kiss to Tamsin on the cheek as she drives. "And yes, there's _plenty_ of diapers. _And _formula. _And_ I left all the emergency numbers on the fridge. He's 2000 years old, I _think_ he can figure it out Tamsin."

The valkyrie sighs, knowing that Lauren was right. She always got like this when her and Lauren went out of town – once they arrived at the restaurant, though, she knew she would settle down. Or at least she would be able to keep her crazy internalized for a while.

"I just don't know if he's the best babysitter, doc. I mean last time he took Ethan hiking the poor kid ended up with poison ivy, and –"

"And last time _you_ and Ethan were playing hockey he had to get _stitches_", Lauren interrupts as she places a reassuring hand on Tamsin's thigh. "Dyson always watches the boys. It's been 5 years, hon, I really do think he can handle one more night of babysitting."

Tamsin pouts and sends Lauren a side long glance.

"He's going to eat all of our cereal again."

"So we'll buy more!" Lauren laughs at her wife's protruding lower lip and the truly pathetic whimper she lets out. "You're such a big _mushball_ sometimes, officer. Better not let that get out to everyone at work."

"I'm not a _mushball_", Tamsin defends, "I just want to make sure the boys are okay. And that there's cereal for me when we get back in the morning."

As if on cue, Lauren's cellphone rings. She tolls her eyes in Tamsin's direction before looking to the called ID.

"Dyson is calling", the doctor says quietly. Tamsin immediately pulls the car to the side of the road and snatches the phone out of Lauren's hand before she can even greet the wolf.

"I swear to _Odin_, Dyson, if a single hair on either of my kid's heads is out of _place_ I will turn this car around and personally feed your wolf junk to a pack of Lupercuses."

Lauren flinches with her wife's every word, and watches with worried eyes as Tamsin mutters quiet '_okays_' to Dyson before hanging up and tossing the phone back in to Lauren's lap. Without another word, the valkyrie pulls the car back out on to the highway and resumes driving in silence.

"Well?", Lauren questions. "Is everyone okay?"

Tamsin offers Lauren a sheepish grin before shrugging.

"You got a package. He wanted to let you know he signed for it and it's in the study."

Lauren's laughter could probably be heard by anyone in the surrounding areas. The valkyrie knew there was no way either her wife _or_ Dyson were ever going to let her live _that_ down.


	12. Chapter 12

Anon prompt: rain

Oh my god you'll never guess what movie my mom and I are watching right now… enjoy!

* * *

"I can _not_ believe you locked the keys in the car. _Again_."

"Well", Tamsin says with a shrug as she peers in the driver's side window; sure enough, the keys are sitting right on the center counsel of Tamsin's Jeep, too far away to try to pull through the broken window, and the valkyrie can definitely not afford to fix yet _another _shattered window pane. Sighing, she looks back up at Lauren with a sheepish smile. "It's not like I live _far_. Let's just walk – it's nice out."

Lauren reluctantly agrees, knowing that when they had arrived at the restaurant for dinner the weather _was_ nice out. However, by the time the couple makes their way up to the street and a block away from any reasonable cover, a storm comes seemingly out of nowhere and all of the sudden it is a torrential downpour. Tamsin immediately gives Lauren her jacket, despite her protests, and pushes Lauren under the awning of a closed cafe so that she can try to hail a cab – but the weather must be bad enough in the part of town that they are avoiding it, so Tamsin ends up standing in the middle of the deserted street beaming at her girlfriend.

"Come here!", Tamsin yells at her. "It's fun!"

Lauren shakes her head, laughing, not at all ready to get even wetter than she already is.

"No way! Are you crazy?!"

"No! I'm a _valkyrie_! Who _loves_ the rain! What are you?!"

"Oh?", Lauren questions, taking a hesitant step closer to her girlfriend, but still remaining under the protection of the awning. "I'm a _doctor_ that doesn't want to get an _pneumonia_!"

"Yeah? What_ else_ are you? Why can't you let go a little and be more like _me_?"

Tamsin is now spinning around in the street, kicking puddles and shadow boxing the rain drops that fall. Lauren throws her head back and laughs before catching Tamsin's excited green eyes and sending a loving smile her way.

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird!", Lauren yells at Tamsin through the downpour, wondering if she'll get the reference - Tamsin may try to _act _tough, but Lauren had recently caught her crying into a bowl of popcorn and watching PS, I Love You, so the reference might not be as obscure as she originally thought.

Much to her dismay however, Tamsin just throws a confused look her way. Sighing, Lauren runs through the rain to crash her lips against Tamsin's in a heated kiss. They are both soaking wet, and later Tamsin will wake up with a fever and let out some of the most pathetic noises Lauren will swear she's ever heard as she begs for Lauren to make her some soup, but right now neither of them can picture a better way for their date to have ended. Tamsin pulls back, laughing, and let's out a happy cheer into the rain that's falling around them. Lauren laughs, too, happy just to see Tamsin so happy.

They slowly make their way back to the valkyrie's apartment, and as they cross the threshold both women immediately strip their wet clothes and make a bee-line for the warmth of a nice, hot shower.

Later, after a long time spent in the bathroom heating up in more ways than one, when the couple is cuddled up in bed, Tamsin kisses the top of Lauren's head sweetly and lean's down to whisper in her ear.

"'Do you think our love can make miracles?'", Tamsin quotes before smiling into Lauren's hair. "_I _do."


	13. Chapter 13

**xychedelic** prompt: Cop1oc as teenagers

* * *

"_Tamsin Pettersen_!"

The distinct sound of her girlfriend's voice reverberating off of every locker in the narrow hallway caused the valkyrie to flinch as she turned around to catch Lauren Lewis angrily marching towards her small group. If Tamsin didn't know any better, she would think that the blonde coming at her - her soft brown eyes focused and her hair perfectly curled and falling over a tight pink button up that looked made just for her - was pretty sexy when she was angry.

Fortunately, she knew better.

Tamsin turned around to offer her friends a sheepish smile, to which they all did their best to stifle their laughter and appear supportive - they would never say it to her face, but everyone got a kick out of the way Lauren could reduce Tamsin the badass to a pathetic ball of mush in 10 seconds flat.

"Can you _please_", Lauren huffs out as she approaches Tamsin and shoves a finger into her shoulder, "explain to me how you _really_ thought you could turn that paper in?"

"Because I actually did it for once and I thought Mr. Mc-Pain-In-My-Ass would appreciate my _humor_?"

Lauren huffs again, before swinging her backpack around her shoulder so she could retrieve said paper. She pulls it out and pushes it into Tamsin's hands.

"You wrote about having _sex_! With _me_! For 2,143 words, you went on and on about having _sex_ with me!"

"He said to write about what we feel _passionate_ about." The valkyrie shrugs. "I feel_ very _passionate about having sex with you."

Tamsin's group of friends, suddenly _very_ aware that they should be in class right now, slowly start to back away in an attempt to avoid the meltdown that they all knew was coming. Dyson stayed for just a second longer, leaning down to whisper '_you're dead meat_' in his best friend's ear before jogging to catch up with Bo, Kenzi, and the others.

"_Tamsin_", Lauren seethes, "what would have happened if I wasn't Mr. McCorrigan's TA this period?"

"He_ definitely_ would have given me an A once he got to the part where I start to describe your tits."

Lauren brings her forefinger and thumb up to punch the bridge of her nose as she let's out a big sigh. Slowly, Tamsin's confident smirk falls and she starts to feel guilty about writing the paper - sure, she could have done it on drinking or lacrosse or sneaking into the boy's locker room to rub BenGay on their jockstraps (she was _definitely_ passionate about those things, too), but Tamsin had decided none of those things would be as badass as writing about sleeping with the hottest, smartest, and currently most pissed off, girl in the whole school. In retrospect, if she wanted to _keep_ sleeping with her, maybe she should consider rewriting the paper.

"You need to take this seriously, Tam. Come on. You can't write stuff like this."

"I know, I know", the valkyrie stuffs the paper into her locker and throws her hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just trying to be clever or whatever."

Lauren rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. She decides that she can't be_ that _mad at Tamsin - at least she actually wrote the paper. That's the biggest breakthrough she's had scholastically this whole semester. Tamsin always seemed more focused on partying and lacrosse to spend too much time on her studies – this is, before she started dating Lauren and Lauren more or less forced her to at least start _going_ to class.

"You're clever _without _writing degrading papers about your amazing girlfriend." Lauren leans towards and places a gentle kiss to Tamsin's lips. "We'll working on writing a more appropriate paper later. Now let's get to Civics before Evony has our ass."

Tamsin doesn't allow herself to be pulled by Lauren has she grabs the valkyrie's hand and begins to head in the direction of their class. Lauren looks back at Tamsin's defiant smirk with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll only go if you give me another kiss. I need some motivation to want to have to sit through another one of her crazy lectures."

Rolling her eyes up at the ceiling in a way that only Lauren Lewis can do, she gives in, placing a hand on either side of Tamsin's face and kissing her deeply in the middle of the deserted hallway.

"_Ahem_."

Well, _almost_ deserted. Both girls immediately freeze, then slowly turn to blush at their captor.

"Ms. Lewis; Ms. Petterson. Perhaps you would have some more privacy if you skipped class in the bathrooms like all of the other students."

"We're sorry, Stella - I mean, Mrs. McCorrigan", Lauren looks down at her feet, ashamed. Tamsin simply rolls her eyes at the guidance counselor before offering her a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, sorry _Stella_. We'll just be heading to class now."

As the couple quickly turns on their heels to try to sneak out of the school and remember just what it was Tamsin had written that paper about in the first place, Mrs. McCorrigan cleared her throat loudly.

"Ladies", she said with a knowing smile on her face, "I do believe your civics class is in the _other_ direction."


	14. Chapter 14

**iluvmus1c** prompt: someone threatens lauren and bo and tamtam get very overprotective :3

I've never written a BLT fic before and it was kind of hard? Like way harder than I thought it was going to be, but probably because my tiny brain is like WHAT BUT HOW THREE?!

* * *

When Lauren came home from the lab one evening with a black eye, Tamsin's first reaction was anger. Bo's was concern, immediately fetching Lauren a bag of ice from the freezer, and Tamsin's was to grab her jacket and head out to find the idiot that would dare touch her girlfriend. She only stopped storming around the house cursing and searching for the car keys when Lauren came up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, the ice pressed firmly against her already black and blue eye. The valkyrie huffs, her anger making her feel like she's about to burst, but ultimately she follows Lauren back to the kitchen and fetches her some aspirin and a glass of water.

"I'm going to kill him", Tamsin mutters as she throws her jacket to Bo, who places it over the back of one of the dining room chairs.

"Not if I do first."

"Let's lure him in with your super slut touch and then I'll doubt him into an alley way. Then in comes Kenzi with the baseball bat to the skull."

"Perfect", Bo agrees with an evil smirk.

"_Please_", Lauren says as she makes her way to the couch and falls roughly against it, the long day finally catching up with her, "can we drop it? I'm okay."

Bo reluctantly swallows down her smirk, deciding that Lauren probably _did _have a point.

"Fine. _Fine_. If Lauren doesn't want us to do anything, then we won't. It's that simple."

"Simple my _ass_, succuslut. He put his _hands_ on _Lauren_. She has a _black eye_", Tamsin walks over to the couch to gently caress the doctor's cheek, her fierce green eyes searching for something – whether it be permission to get even, or an express request to _not _exact revenge. "_Someone_ has to pay."

Lauren leans into the valkyrie's cool hand, happy for the contact against her still burning face. She is surprised these two very important women are having such a reaction to what happened at the lab today – Lauren got bothered or harassed by her patients in one way or another every single day. It was part of being the only human doctor in a compound filled with fae. But today was the first time a particularly ornery patient had actually struck her, resulting in the black eye the poor doctor was sporting now. Gingerly, she pulled the bag of ice off of her swollen eye and forced a smile at Bo and Tamsin.

"It's really okay, guys. It's _just _a black eye; I'll just keep ice on it and it'll –"

"No", Bo interrupts as she walks to the living room to join her girls, "Tamsin _is_ right. But we're not going to go _kill_ him. We'll bring him to Hale and let him take care of it."

"No way!"

"_Yes_ way, Tamsin. You're _dark fae_ – being with you is already complicated. Do you think Hale would be as lenient with us being together if you went out and _killed_ a Light fae because he hurt Lauren?"

"She's my _girlfriend_", Tamsin says seriously. The valkyrie hangs her head as she allows her body to fall back against the couch next to Lauren – Lauren leans over and places a living kiss to Tamsin's cheek, happy to see the beginnings of a smile tugging at the blonde's lips when she pulls away.

"She's _our_ girlfriend, and if we're going to do this we should do it the right way." Bo sits down on the couch opposite of Tamsin so that Lauren in sandwiched between the two. Lauren repeats the loving kiss on Bo's cheek, glad to see the same reaction in the succubus. "It'll be better this way. I promise."

Sighing, Lauren puts the ice in her lap and takes each of the women's hands in one of her own.

"What would I do without my two knights in shining armor?"

"Well I'm the only one that actually has _armor_", Tamsin quips before sticking her tongue out at Bo. The brunette simply rolls her eyes at her.

"Well I'm the only one _noble_ enough to actually be a knight."

"Don't even get me started, succu_bitch_, I swear to Odin –"

Lauren cuts Tamsin off with a quick kiss, and spins around to give Bo a similar kiss to stop her whining before it even starts.

"_Stop_. Both of you. Today has been very long and I just want you both to cuddle me on the couch while I watch the History channel – is that too much to ask?"

Bo lets out a small chuckle and scoots a little closer to the doctor, all too willing to give in to her demands. Tamsin doesn't budge, however, prompting Lauren and Bo and both look at her with their eyebrow raised.

"What?", the valkyrie shrugs. "I don't cuddle."

"I'll remember that when you're between Bo and I next…"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, but smiling because she knows how full of shit she is, Tamsin motions for Lauren to lay her head on her lap. Lauren happily complies, and swings her feet up to rest across Bo's. Between the valkyrie running her fingers through her soft curls and Bo gently massaging her feet, it doesn't take long for Lauren to drift off to sleep.

"You know", Tamsin whispers to Bo, careful not to wake the beautiful woman resting across both of them, "I could kill him and put the body where no one will ever find it. I'll just make everyone that knows him doubt that he even existed. Problem solved."

"I'm _way_ ahead of you. I already texted Kenzi."

"Shhh", Lauren mumbles sleepily at the women. "No murder. I love you both too much to have to watch you rot away in a jail cell."

Tamsin resumes playing with the doctor's honey colored hair, resulting in a contented sigh escaping her lips. Bo extends her free hand to intertwine with the valkyrie's over the back of the couch, and the two share a loving look.

"We love you too, doc."


	15. Chapter 15

**Anon prompt**: You should do a fic where Lauren is sick/possessed and Tamsin will do anything to help her. Copdoc (their already in a relationship)

* * *

This door is bigger than I remember it being, Tamsin thought to herself as she raised a fist to knock on it. The solid thumps could be her reverberating off the walls inside the house, followed by soft mumbling and then the distinct scraping of a cane across a wooden floor. When the door was slowly pulled open, it was replaced with the decaying, slumped body of an old woman. An old woman that Tamsin had come to see before, only to leave empty handed – The norn.

"My, my", the old woman said with a smile on her face as she turned and motioned for Tamsin to follow her into the house. It was different than the last time she was here, the valkyrie noted, the only familiar thing to her being the large tree coming up through the floorboards of the living area. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Tamsin of Muspelheim? Here to refuse yet _another_ one of my offers?"

Tamsin shuffled awkwardly on her feet, not feeling at all comfortable enough in the norn's presence to mirror her movements and take a seat. She instead decides that there is no time for pleasantries at this point, and does her best to straighten her back and seem must stronger than she feels.

"My girlfriend. Lauren Lewis. She's sick", Tamsin gulps, "I mean, she's _dying_. Fix her."

The norn lets out an amused chuckle.

"_Fix _her? My price is not any different than it was the first time you came to me seeking help – nor the second, nor the third. If you want this human, this Lauren Lewis, to be well again, you know what you must give up."

"So what you're saying is, if I want Lauren to live, I have to give you my valkyrie. I'll be", Tamsin swallowed hard, breaking her eye contact with the old woman, "_human_?"

The norn smiled to herself, satisfied with the offer – Tamsin had held her valkyrie closer to her than any of the fae that had come to her over the centuries, and being the one to take such a valued thing from her would please her more than she could express. The bottle containing her powerful skills of deception and doubt would decorate the witch's home for many centuries to come, and would no doubt become one of her more valued 'gifts'.

"Those are my terms, Tamsin. Do you accept?"

The valkyrie looks down at her feet as she roughly pulls her lip between her teeth; what mattered more to her – her valkyrie, or her girlfriend? Without her valkyrie should would have never met Lauren, that goes without question, but was living cycle after cycle for the remainder of time even worth it without Lauren to live them all with?

Once she thought of it that way, there was no question at all – a cocky smile graced her face as she looked up to meet the norn's now questioning gaze.

"Do it."


End file.
